1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a storage container for storing multiple objects. More specifically, this invention relates to a storage container having a base tray in which multiple objects, such as mini-compact disk ("mini-CD") cartridges and standard compact disks, may be stacked and secured in the base tray. The objects are secured in the base tray with flexible protrusions which are positioned to make contact with the edges of the uppermost stacked object such that the uppermost object and all objects stacked below it are secured within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional storage containers for storing objects, such as mini CD cartridges and standard compact disks, are often formed of transparent plastic. These storage containers typically include a base tray and a cover, which are mated together to form a compartment for one object. The conventional base tray typically includes space for one object and possibly room for promotional material to be stored below the object such that the material shows through the transparent bottom surface of the base tray. The contentional cover usually includes space for promotional material to be inserted such that the material shows through the transparent top surface.
These conventional storage containers perform adequately for the storage of one object. However, with society's ever increasing emphasis on efficiency, these containers are extremely inefficient when it comes to the storage of two or more objects, because separate containers must be used. An example of an industry in which this problem exists is the recording industry which utilizes information storage media such as mini-CD cartridges and standard compact disks to distribute music to the public. In this industry, there is often a need to package two or more mini-CD cartridges or standard compact disks in the same container due to the vast number of songs sought to be packaged and the limited amount of storage space on each optical disc. Therefore, a need exists for a storage container utilizing a conventional base tray and a cover, which may be used to hold two or more objects. Further, a need exists for this container to provide an adequate securing mechanism to ensure that the objects within the container remain stationary upon transporting and/or handling of the container.